Dark Paradise
by clamorbruhlseoul
Summary: After Ancksunamun's death Imhotep chooses a human sacrifice in modern day 2015. ImhotepxOC oneshot OOC Imhotep


h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border-width: 0px 0px 0.25em; border-bottom-style: double; border-bottom-color: #333333; outline: 0px; font-weight: 500; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Chapter Text/h3  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Hamunaptra- 1290 B.C.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We are the Med-jai, protectors of the Pharaohs, for years we have guarded them from harm. Until one night, we failed when individuals closest to Pharaoh Seti killed him. His intended wife, Anck-su-namun, had her heart removed in addition to her other organs for killing Pharaoh Seti. Imhotep's priests were buried alive for their part in the events. High Priest Imhotep was sentenced to a life as one of the undead using the hom dai, for his role in Seti's death and for defying the gods in his attempt to raise his lover.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"After this terrible event, the Med-jai also took on the duty to make sure "He Who Shall Not Be Named" would never be awakened. The curse of the hom dai was the worse curse to be placed on someone. It was written that if he ever awoke, he would have incredible powers and bring the Ten Plagues of Egypt down upon us all. All traces of Imhotep were removed and his writings were buried in an unrecorded location.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"We continued to protect the Pharaohs until Egypt fell and will continue to protect Hamunaptra, City of the Dead. We will prevent anyone one from raising him with our lives.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Desert outside of Luxor- 1934p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I am Ardeth Bay, chieftain to the twelve tribes of the Med-jai. For thousands of years we have protected Hamunaptra, City of the Dead, from all those who would attempt to find the city and possibly raise "He Who Shall Not Be Named". We succeeded until this century, when not one, but two attempts were made, both successful. People of these times don't believe in the curses placed on our ancestral tombs. But only one had ever been cursed using the hom dai.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Luckily, we succeeded in stopping him before great harm could be done. Though we lost many Med-jai warriors to the Army of Anubis in the last battle, Imhotep no longer lies in his City of the Dead with his mummy defenders. Now, he rests below the sands of Ahm Shere, where we hope he shall remain for all of time.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Temple of Isis- Blue Nile 2050 A.D.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I am Devi- The Golden One and High Priestess of the Temple of Isis. Also known as Deviya Marakayamola-Golden Gift of the Gods. The year is 2050 and for thousands of years my people have fought to prevent the rising of Imhotep. The only successful attempts had been made in the first part of the Twentieth Century. Thankfully, the Med-jai were able to stop him before great harm could be done. Bless Isis for that.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"In the past forty years, more and more attempts have been made to raise "The Bringer of Death" or obtain the Black Book of the Dead. We, the Med-jai, have watched to make sure none would raise Imhotep, while the Temple of Isis has been collecting any document that mentions him and any esoteric books that could be used to raise him. Now, with the anniversary of the last successful attempt to resurrect him approaching, the Med-jai are on high alertp  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Isis has selected me as her Chosen One and I have taken the Elixir of the Gods. Why she granted me immortality, I do not know but for what ever her reasons, it can only be in the best interest of my people whom I serve.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I am tired of the death this curse has brought my people and how many of us could not fulfill our personal dreams because we were tied to our promise to protect the world from Imhotep. Sometimes it is hard to imagine the effect one man has had on an entire group of people for close to four thousand years.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"How much longer do my people have to give up our dreams to fulfill our duty? How much longer do we have to live like nomads whose only real advancement we have made beyond basic survival are in fighting and weapons? When will we be able to move beyond the desert and join the world?p 


End file.
